1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to capacitors and more particularly, to a miniature trimmer capacitor for use in, for example, a tuner of the electronic tuning type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trimmer capacitors, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,617,831, in which an elongate electrode is movable lengthways within a tubular dielectric having an external electrode, as well as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,679,940, which includes an electrode in the form of a clip, are known. Such known trimmer capacitors, however, often have at least three discrete components and thus assembly can be quite complicated. Moreover, the trimmer capacitors occupy a relatively large area when mounted on a printed circuit board.